Ruby Sunlight
by rocker95
Summary: After Dag's henchman, Buddy Bud killed DJ's mom, Bessy, he's felt sorrow he plans on ending by bringing her and his father back to life with a treasure called the "ruby sun".
1. DJ's Cousin

Episode 7: Ruby Sunlight

Chapter 1: DJ's Cousin

Love. Being missed if you leave. In the barnyard, everyone's there for each other. They help each other. They care for each other. Someone's always there when one needs a shoulder to cry on. Everyone has fun together. They can't do without each other. They scare off bad people together. They LOVE each other. DJ has developed this saying. Ever since his mother, Bessy was killed by Dag's menace, Buddy Bud, he has been emotional. He's done more crying than talking to people. (But what would you expect?) After the flood before 2006 and she thought he died, she was absent for his teen life. When he was a newcomer, he didn't recognize her and when he found out, he thought he'd gotten her back forever.

Thursday.

DJ was having another moment.

Daisy came into their room.

Meanwhile, a black Ford F150 with a blue flame paint job and high suspension by blue shocks and the words "CLASSIFIED" in yellow in the bottom middle of the grill arrived. It had 4x4 wheels with blue circles in the center.

"That is extremely awesome!" said Otis.

"Do you think it's strange how when people usually come, they don't send a note and they make their way okay?" asked Abby.

"I dunno." said Otis.

DJ & Daisy's room.

"Please, DJ. I know you're hurting. Let me help." said Daisy.

"Do you have ressurrection powers?" DJ smarted off.

"I just wanted to comfort you." said Daisy.

"There's no use. Tell everyone to pack their bags. We're going to Worssenfield." said DJ.

"I don't know about that." said Daisy.

"Crooks?" asked DJ.

"Yes." said Daisy.

"You stay close to me and you'll be okay." said DJ.

"Are you seriously going to risk our safety?" asked Daisy.

"Then, if you don't like it, you can stay here by yourself. I'm going to get the ruby sun and I'm not going to leave until I have it in my hooves." said DJ.

"DJ, I'm your wife! You can't just leave without me!" said Daisy.

"I'm that desperate." said DJ.

"I'll think about it." said Daisy.

"I'll give you a week." said DJ. "We're leaving next week."

Daisy knew as much as DJ loved his mom, he was serious.

"By the way, did you see that new Scream movie? 5cream?" asked DJ.

"No." said Daisy.

Meanwhile in the room where the others watched the Ford.

"You wanna go swimming?" Ben asked Otis.

"DJ doesn't want me near you." said Otis.

"Well, you think you can manage not to do something stupid?" asked Ben.

"I don't know." said Otis.

"Please try." said Ben. "You're like my father. You held me when I was born. I wanna have fun as long as you don't act stupid."

"You really think I'm like your father?" asked Otis.

"Yep. You're the first person I've ever seen in my entire life. I thought for a while that you were." said Ben.

"We'll see." said Otis. "We'll see if it's alright with your mom. DJ will go along with what she says."

When the truck pulled in, the animals in that room went outside.

Out climbed a grey bull with sunglasses & a "$" necklace.

"Hi-ya. My name's Nathan. I'm DJ's cousin." he said.

"Um, Abby? Don't you remember DJ saying his awesome cousin was coming?" said Otis.

"Don't you remember blah blah blah blah!" Abby mocked and went inside.

"What's her deal?" asked Nate.

"She's peed because she's wrong about something. She'll get over it though. And then we'll kiss." said Otis.

"Yeah, he brought about kissing frenzy on the farm." said Peck. "He was here, Daisy was a newcomer, she thought he was leaving, they kissed, Daisy left, Abby came, they're a couple, DJ & Sonya came, Daisy came back, DJ & Sonya divorced, and Daisy & DJ are a couple."

"You're not really a Tremors fan are you? Making fun of the first episode?" said Nate.

"No. Not really." said Peck.

"The only thing is, it's not a kissing frenzy. You worded it wrong." said Nate.

"Oh, I feel like a fool." said Peck.

"You probably are." said Nate.

"That's nice." said Otis.

"Where is my cousin anyway?" asked Nate.

"Inside." said Otis. "Let's go." 


	2. Jumble 2

Chapter 2: Love/Shock (Jumble 2)

DJ and Daisy had granted Ben permission to swim with Otis. They were there now.

Konyan Lake. Somewhere on the farm.

"Have you ever done fountains out of your mouth and nose at the same time?" asked Ben.

"That seems hard." said Otis.

"Trust me. You DO gotta practice." said Ben.

He gulped a mouthful of water, tilted his head back and water came out his mouth and snout.

"What do ya think?" asked Ben.

"How'd you learn this?" asked Otis.

"DJ taught me it." said Ben.

"Of course. It's that hellraiser that taught you." said Otis.

"You don't have to be such a jerk! At least he is and did two things you aren't and didn't: He isn't careless and he actually had the nerve to ask for marriage." said Ben.

"Ben, I'm sorry. I-"

"No! You know what, I'm done with you! I don't wanna see you again!" said Ben and started walking toward the barn.

The words he said tore Otis's heart in half. He just stood in the water with a sad face looking down.

REASONS TO RESPECT DJ

#1: His grimmly bad attitude might end your life.

#2: He's stronger than you and is unstoppable.

#3: If you're connected to Ben, he'll hate you if you talk about him.

Ben didn't like how Otis talked about DJ. So he sung a tune.

"There's somethin' wrong with the world today. I don't know what it is. Something's wrong with our eyes." sang Ben. "We're seeing things in a different way. And God knows it ain't His it sure ain't no surprise We're livin' on the edge We're livin' on the edge We're livin' on the edge We're livin' on the edge There's somethin' wrong with the world today The light bulb's gettin' dim There's meltdown in the sky If you can judge a wise man By the color of his skin Then mister you're a better man that I We're livin' on the edge You can't help yourself from fallin' Livin' on the edge You can't help yourself at all Livin' on the edge You can't stop yourself from fallin' Livin' on the edge Tell me what you think about your sit-u-a-tion Complication - aggravation Is getting to you If chicken little tells you that the sky is fallin' Even if it wasn't would you still come crawlin' Back again? I bet you would my friend Again."

Week later. Nate has stayed that long.

"So honey, you gonna come?" asked DJ.

"Yep. I'll get to see your cute face if I'm there." said Daisy.

"Cute?" DJ said with a laugh.

Daisy rolled her eyes and said "I meant deadly sexy."

DJ laughed and they kissed.

"I love you, sweetie." said DJ.

"I love you too." said Daisy and they kissed again.

"I know I'm deadly but you don't have to say 'sexy'." said DJ.

"How's about I say you're just plain out hot?" asked Daisy.

"Okay." said DJ and they kissed once more.

Ben came in.

"Mom-Aww come on! Are you guys really that tasty!" he said.

DJ and Daisy quit kissing.

"Have you been in the sun too long?" asked DJ.

"No, I was playing dumb. You know that whole Worssenfield trip?" asked Ben. "Can we exclude Otis?"

"I think he has." said DJ.

"Come on Ben. He loves like you're his own son." said Daisy.

"I gotta pee." said DJ walking to the bathroom.

"Yeah, call the unimportant news channel and see if they care." said Daisy.

"Well... That was disturbing." said Ben. "He was talking about DJ like I wasn't even there."

"Ben, you got to expect that. DJ's sort of like his mom was. They don't get along." said Daisy. "Why don't you give him another chance? He'll probably change for you."

"I don't know." said Ben.

"He's the first person you opened your eyes to in your life." said Daisy. "Do it for your mommy." she said in a jokeful tone.

Ben laughed and said "Okay." and kissed her on the cheek. "I love ya mom." he said and walked off.

"That's my boy." she thought.

DJ came back. "You know what? I just thought of a theme song for a quadrio on the farm." he said.

"Who's the 'quadrio'?" asked Daisy.

"You, me, Abby & Otis." said DJ.

"Oh great!" said Daisy with a bad feeling. "What is it?"

"Heartbreak Warfare." said DJ.

"Heartbreak Warfare? God only knows how much I'd love you if you let me? Those lyrics? Not to mention a word rhyming with slit!" said Daisy.

"Well, it would've either been that or a song about me killing Otis." said DJ.

"You two need to get along." said Daisy. "Ben's sensitive about how you guys act."

"Well, I'm sorry he is." said DJ.

"DJ, please? Ben loves you. And even though you're a step-father, I know you love him too. But he will hate you both if you keep acting like this." said Daisy.

"Is this a Jedward Clack plan?" DJ joked. "Sure, Daisy. I'll do it for Ben...and for my sweetie." he said and kissed her.

"Tastes like cherries." said a voice that sounded like the voice of Ghostface from Scream.

They looked at where the voice was coming from.

"Surprise guys." Ghostface said.

"Aahh!" screamed Daisy.

DJ threw Ghostface against the wall with his powers.

He got up and took his mask off.

"DJ, cool it man!" Nate said walking up to him.

"Don't do that man!" said DJ.

Otis & Abby rushed in with a rifle when they saw Nate in the Ghostface costume.

Otis shot at Nate when DJ quickly got in the way.

"No!" cried Daisy.

But DJ wasn't bleeding. There wasn't even bullet holes in him.

"Where'd the bullets go?" asked Otis in shock.

DJ looked on the ground and there they were. He picked them up and Otis held out his hoof. DJ dropped them in Otis's hoof.

"What are you?" asked Otis.

"I'm exactly what I appeared as when I first arrived." said DJ. "You're just learning more about me." 


	3. On The Road

Chapter 3: On The Road

Otis, Abby, DJ, Daisy, Nate, Pip & Pig were on the road. Otis & Abby were in an Optimus Prime semi (which is Abby's); Nate gave Pig & Pip a ride in his truck; & Daisy & DJ were in Daisy's Plymouth Fury.

"I feel like we're in Twister." said Daisy.

DJ laughed and said "Yeah, Twister and the Kingdom of the Ruby Sun!"

"Yeah, just like that." said Daisy.

"Except it's not the Temple of Doom, it's the WORSSENFIELD of Doom!" said DJ. "I love you honey."

"I love you too." said Daisy and kissed DJ.

Meanwhile, in the semi.

"I can't believe he's taking things this far." said Otis.

"DJ doesn't want to live in misery anymore." said Abby.

"She had a heart of acid." said Otis.

"Otis!" shouted Abby. "He loved his mother! Wouldn't you go this far for your father?"

It was the first time in a long time he had ever thought about his father. He had regrets that he was at a party instead of being there for him. How differently would things have turned out? Would they have died together or no one die? Otis was upset when Abby brought him up. But who told her about Ben? Otis never has. Had it have been Freddy? Peck? Pip? Pig? Duke? Etta? or even DJ?


	4. The Town of Worssenfield

Chapter 4: The Town of Worssenfield

Worssenfield must've been a town from the early 1900s. Brick roads, run-down 20s cars, black buildings with grass growing on them...It seemed pretty much like a ghost town. But rubies peeked in every corner. How would anyone know where the ruby sun was? In his dreams, DJ saw himself in a building or temple...He couldn't remember. He was holding a red ball of light: the ruby sun. Finding it, however, would be difficult. Any one of these buildings could be the "temple". But which one?

Everyone stopped their cars.

"Call me Indiana Cow." said DJ and jumped out of the Plymouth Fury.

"He's adventureful." said Daisy with a smile.

Everyone else got out of their cars.

"Also call me Otis McHale." said Otis.

"How do you feel now?" Daisy asked DJ.

"My heart is beating out of my chest." said DJ.

"How's about calling me Muttise Cow?" asked Daisy.

DJ laughed and kissed her.

"I can feel its powers in my hooves already." said DJ with anxiety.

"Which building is first?" asked Nate.

"It don't matter." said DJ and put an invisible forcefield around the entire town.

"What's the forcefield for?" asked Nate.

"I don't see anything." said Daisy.

"I don't either." said Abby.

"Nor do I." said Otis.

"No one can see it but me or Nate." said DJ.

"But how's that? It seems like we can't see anything like that because we don't have powers." said Abby.

"True." said DJ.

"How's come Nate can see it?" asked Daisy.

"I haven't revealed my powers yet." said Nate.

"So, what all does this 'ruby sun' do besides bring people to life?" asked Otis.

"That's all." said DJ. "But whoever brings a second person to life, keeps it in themself until they die."

"Enough chit chat. Let's boogie." said Nate. 


	5. The End of Ruby City

Chapter 5: The End of Ruby City

It had been hours and hours. Darkness was here. Finally, DJ found the ruby sun. He stared at it and smiled.

The ruby sun spoke: "Say locate & the person or two you wish to bring back."

"Locate the cows Bessy & Dallas." said DJ.

"Wish granted." spoke the ruby sun.

A white light behind everyone appeared and DJ's mother and father stood there.

"Mom! Dad!" DJ cried and ran to them.

"Baby boy!" said Bessy.

"Mom, I promise I'll protect you." said DJ. "I'm glad I get to know who you are." he said to Dallas.

"You now have the powers to ressurrect." the ruby sun spoke from inside DJ.

The town of Worssenfield began to tear down.

"We've gotta get out of here!" shouted DJ. "Mom, dad, get in the red & blue semi!"

All animals ran out and got in their vehicles. Nate drove through the forcefield and disappeared into the horizon.

DJ destroyed the forcefield and everyone went out through the highway.

While they left, the city turned into a giant sink hole with all buildings falling over. 


	6. On The Road 2

Chapter 6: On The Road 2

While everyone was on the road, DJ saw an RV that looked like his uncle's (which if you played Vigilante 8: 2nd Offense for Nintendo 64, it looks like Xanadu RV.) at a truckstop sort like the one in the movie when they took the motorcycles.

"Anyone wanna use an RV?" he asked.

Everyone was back on the road again.

DJ looked at the seat behind Daisy. His parents were sleeping like children.

Assassin by John Mayer played on the radio.

"Well, DJ, you've done it." Daisy whispered.

"I knew I could." whispered DJ.

"You are indeed fearless." whispered Daisy.

"How's come I never saw crooks?" asked DJ.

"I lied because I didn't wanna lose you." whispered Daisy.

"You wouldn't." whispered DJ with a smile and he put his arm on the back of Daisy's seat.

"I love you, cutie." said Daisy.

"I love you too, my flower." said DJ and they stared deep in each other's eyes. 


	7. To Be Continued

Chapter 7

It would be approximately 48 hours before they could make it to the barnyard. Daisy was just about to go asleep but she wanted to talk to DJ first.

"You know, I've been wanting to know what it was like to have a sibling." said DJ. "I hate being an only-child. I have been wanting a sister."

"You had a sister." said Daisy.

DJ looked at her.

"She was your big sister." said Daisy. "She was named Lelly. She was drowned in the flood in 2005."

DJ started to cry but didn't make a face or sound.

A fire-colored light started falling.

DJ tilted his head like a dog and said "What the?"

A giant meteor hit the ground.

TO BE CONTINUED in... A Shaking Moment 


End file.
